1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to feeding troughs for animals and in particular to troughs which are designed to stimulate the appetite of a group of animals intended for slaughter, and which deliver a supply of water and food to animals, for example pigs.
A problem with conventional feeding troughs is that not all of the food and water mixed by the animal is eaten. Some moist food remains in the feeder and can accumulate in inaccessible corners. As moist food promotes the growth of pathogens, this is unhygienic.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional type of prior art feeding trough for animals, commonly known as the "shelf-feeder", is described in European patent specification 206636B1. In this feeder, the feed is supplied by means of a hopper to a shelf positioned at a relatively high level in relation to the base of the trough. The shelf is directly accessible by the head of the animal for direct feeding therefrom. Food can be dislodged from the shelf by the animal so as to fall into the base of the trough into the vicinity of a water dispensing nozzle actuable by the animal. The animal can therefore mix the feed with the water if desired. This arrangement suffers from the problem that moist feed usually remains in the trough after feeding.
The animal actuable nozzle can be overused by the animal. Some animals, in particular pigs, play with such actuable devices. This can lead to an excessive flow of water into the feeder.
Another problem with conventional feeders is maintaining a regular supply of feed and water to the feeder. Feeders which have manually adjustable devices for controlling the flow of water and feed are not popular with farmers because farmers do not wish to spend time monitoring and making regular adjustments of the feeders.